Velis Manor (Mission)
Looking for a location of the same name? Velis Manor (formerly known as Castle Velis prior to v.1.7) is the second main Mission. Story Version 1.6 Upon first entering, the kidnapper finds a thief named Carol after she was captured by the head maid, who is accompanied by two Dungeon Guards. A choice is given to either rescue Carol as an ally or leave her tied up. If the player rescues Carol and both win the fight, she will be automatically recruited, but if Carol is still tied up after the fight, Suki has the choice of untying her or taking to the base as a captive. She can be recruited either way. If Carol is taken as a captive after the mission, she will be held in the Trophy Hall. Version 1.7 Suki is summoned by the Guildmaster, where he commends her success in the previous mission despite setbacks, including a bit of insider knowledge about the Princess starting a collection. Still having reservations about how her life has turned out, after a very thoughtful reminder of the Princess' circumstances, the Guildmaster concedes that her skills are refined enough for another, more dangerous task. Her destination is Velis Manor, a large estate of the royal family's in nearby Velis Town. Displaying her surprise, he determines that Suki has never been there before, stating that this makes her mission easier and harder at the same time. Arriving at Velis Manor, Leroy establishes their hidden outpost behind a false wall in the cellar of the manor, and elaborates on their task of kidnapping a total of six noblewomen staying in the lush household at the time. No sooner does Suki make her way towards the upper floor when she runs into a young redhead woman lurking in the cellar. Both are initially surprised, thinking the other was looking for them, then quickly clear up the misunderstanding. The redhead asks what the Princess is doing in the manor, and she states she is a kidnapper, which surprises her, and at the same time has her boiling in lewd fantasy. Agreeing that two intruders in the manor would only hinder both their tasks, she decides to ally with Suki for the sake of discretion, being promised whatever valuables are available in return. The woman introduces herself as Carol. Reaching the next room, the two eavesdrop on a heated conversation between some guards and the head maid of the manor. She directs them to bring any discovered intruders to her personal chambers before storming off. An option to listen in on the guards' second conversation, if taken, reveals some clues about the maid's character, including her position as Queen Cherisa's personal attendant when Her Majesty is staying at the manor, and especially her predilection for taking bound girls into her room, even before Carol started thieving around the manor. With the opportunities clear, the duo get to work. Whether through absolute stealth or several tussles with the manor's guard, they manage to kidnap and deliver most of the noblewomen to Leroy, with one of them producing a key to the maid's quarters. Upon stepping into the section, they notice the sixth noblewoman going into a guest room opposite from the maid's quarters. Following the former, Carol takes the chance to search for her promised baubles, while Suki confronts her target, only to find her already tied up and silenced. At that moment, Nataleigh enters the room and catches the thief in the act, immediately summoning a guard who restrains Carol, as the maid takes her to the personal quarters. The guard goes to check on the noblewoman and confronts Suki. Defeating him, the kidnapper decides to rescue Carol. After delivering the last victim to Leroy. Inside the maid's quarters, she taunts her captive with the possibility of 'convincing' her to reveal her stash of valuables before leaving. Freeing Carol from her bonds, during which she expresses another lewd thought, both women are surprised when Nataleigh suddenly returns, instantly summoning two more guards for the fight. Managing to knock out both guards, the duo proceeds to Weaken and Capture the maid as well. Bringing her back to the outpost, Leroy wonders what Suki has planned, but concedes to allowing her to add Nataleigh to her collection. He then questions why Carol is with them, and not restrained and/or gagged. Identifying her new ally, the expert kidnapper voices his extreme displeasure at Suki's apparent naivety in trusting a thief, with the redhead firing back, but once again concedes and allows her to accompany them back to the Lair. Strategy and Tips * Lots of guards: 'If you don't want to get in trouble with those guards, it is recommended to stack up at least 2 smoke bombs for this misssion. 3 noblewomens can be captured pretty easily without smoke bombs (2 noblewomens in the 2nd biggest room and 1 noblewomen stands right at the door connecting the biggest room with the 2nd biggest room), while the latter 2 (1 noblewomen stands near the path to the dungeon and 1 noblewomen stands near the table in the biggest room) will require smoke bombs to avoid getting in those guard's sight * '''Poor Guard '- If Suki has been caught before and defeated the other guards in the manor, then this fight shouldn't be different from any other. He will use strong basic attacks along with an occasional "Leg Sweep." Be ready for infliction of Confused status. * '''The Maid - At the start of this fight, Nataleigh will be protected from being Subdued by a pair of guards, so attack and Weaken her if you want, but don't bother going for the finishing move before her entourage is defeated. They play out very much like the previous battle, so use whatever techniques worked there. Female Enemies *Nataleigh (Lady's Maid - v1.6) Male Enemies *Castle Guard *Dungeon Guard (v1.6) Game Over Scene(s) Version 1.6 If Suki loses her first battle in the mission when meeting Carol, it will be an instant game over. If she gets captured by a guard after said battle, she will be taken into the dungeon, but will have snuck a key off of one of the guards. If she gets captured again, she will have hid the key in the corner of the dungeon beforehand. One more capture after this triggers a game over. Version 1.7 If Suki and Carol lose the fight against Nataleigh, either before or after her guards are defeated, they will be bound and gagged, with the head maid implying she is going to thoroughly 'discipline' them before turning them over to the authorities, as the screen of Suki in a dungeon rolls. Rewards Version 1.6 *Carol as a party member (requires scene in the lair if Carol is never released during the mission) *Max. 240 EXP *Max. 220 gold *Personal Captive: Lady's Maid *Princess dress (Bonus reward from secret area. Optional) *Necklace of Magic Protection (if rank B or better) Version 1.7 * Carol as a party member * Personal Captive: Nataleigh * Gold Gallery Carolencounter.png Maidbattle.png Caroljoin.png Velissecret.png Category:Missions